


受难夜 上

by BluBlu_99



Category: ALL昱, 南北双一 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 棋昱 - Fandom, 超昱 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBlu_99/pseuds/BluBlu_99





	受难夜 上

蔡氏药业的继承人蔡程昱十七岁时被家里送去国外读书。据说是被绑上的飞机。

老老实实用功了几年，眼看要学成回国，某天夜晚蔡小公子被一通越洋电话吵醒。

圆乎乎的手揉着眼睛，蔡程昱哈欠连天：“妈，这边半夜呢，有什么话不能明天说？”

不是妈妈的声音，一个急切的男声：“蔡蔡，听叔叔说。公司完了。你留在国外别回来了。”

于是异国他乡又收留了蔡程昱几年漂泊，直到他狂热地恋上龚子棋，眼巴巴跟着余氏集团的公子哥回了国，第一件事是在龚子棋扶持下收拾自家烂摊子重整旗鼓。撤出了几年，国内市场早已变了天。瘦死的骆驼比马大，但无人敢下断言蔡氏是否能重现辉煌。又或许蔡程昱醉翁之意不在酒。

白天，蔡程昱穿着笔挺的西装，游鱼般穿梭在豪门名流之间。

夜夜，龚子棋俯身于他之上耕耘，用最魅惑的气声对他下蛊：

蔡儿，帮我解决一个人。

于是他从床上爬起来，为了他，一次次去赴那吃人不吐骨头的局。

这深谭般的城里，人人提起小蔡总都要发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑，说从前金堆玉砌的贵公子沦落到人人都可玩弄的地步，给人舔起鸡巴来还那样殷恳。

可蔡程昱不在乎。

再粗大的，潮湿的，膻腥的鸡巴，怼到他脸上，颤巍巍像块肥肉那么恶心，他也能抬头冲着嫖客露一个最纯真的笑，然后跪在地上，用一种认真，诚恳甚至称的上是圣洁的神情，将那根几把一口吞下，再蛮不在乎地抹去眼角被逼溅的泪。

后穴再次被强制地插入，尽管他的身体早已惯于承受这种粗暴，还是被逼出一声闷哼。白嫩的腰上布满了掐出的暗红指痕，柔软的皮肤因为一层层干涸的精斑而紧绷。累，他是莎纸叠成的白鹤，被反复地折叠又打开。可身后那人还在不知疲倦地挺身，蔡程昱被撞得颠来倒去，连嘴里的物什都快要兜不住。嫖客们饶有兴趣地拍着他鼓鼓囊囊的脸，试图找出一点坠落云端的不甘和压抑的恨意，满足自己扭曲的征服欲。然而全都失败了，除了发红的眼眶写着一点情欲的艳色，蔡程昱脸上是欢愉畅快，甚至带点奇异的感激，活像一只被喂饱了就高兴地疯狂摇尾巴的泰迪。

可他不是邪恶的渎神者。洁白的羊儿落入粘稠的泥淖，他是祭祀台上最圣洁最虔诚的信徒，纵情在暴虐淫乱的邪典，只因迷信用堕落的腐液可以洗去他其实并不存在的罪孽，以此将最纯洁的心献给自己的真主。肮脏的性是他的恒河水，他的转山道，他的朝圣路。他含着微笑将自我献祭，在涣散的目光中望见龚子棋的脸。

神迹重现，激动与狂热近乎让泪水夺眶而出，于是重获新生的他努力抬起屁股来，跟着身后人的节奏卖力地摇着腰，努力将嘴里的几把吸得砸砸作声。

“蔡程昱啊，你到底陪了多少人才这么骚。啧啧，老哥哥们看着你这样真是心疼啊。”身后那人嘴上说着心疼，抓着他的腰大干特干的动作越演越烈，毫不关心蔡程昱喷的体液已稀薄如水。

“真是个宝贝，不如跟了哥哥怎么样？你家的公司哥哥也帮你打理，你也不用这么辛苦自己出来讨生活。”身前的人还特意从他嘴里退出来，低下头等他一个回答。

到底是想要我，还是想要我家的公司呢，一亩三分地也不放过么蔡程昱昏昏沉沉地想，但笑容依然天真：“行啊哥哥 。不过我要的有点多哦。”

眼前的哥哥哈哈大笑起来，肚子上的肥肉挤成三个褶跟着一抖一抖：“哈哈哈你说，你要什么能是哥哥给不起的？”

蔡程昱眼神迷离，伸手抚上那人小腹。

“我想在这有对翅膀呢，哥哥。”

翅膀，翅膀。

蔡程昱一口咬上去，脸上立时重重挨了一下。

“松开。”龚子棋压着嗓子命令道。

想是真的下手重了，蔡程昱用手捂着脸上那个红肿的手印呜咽：“呜呜子棋......痛......”龚子棋就将他手掌拉开，低下头亲吻他手心：“抱歉宝贝儿......原谅我......今晚上生意没谈下来。”

蔡程昱就邀功似的贴近他，将脸庞放进他手掌来回磨蹭：“李老板已经答应把那笔单子给我了。”

龚子棋亲在他额头上：“做的好。”

人人都纳闷蔡程昱睡到那么多单子，公司生意却没有起色，不过是私下里都外包给了余氏。余氏这几年新瞄准了生物科技，蔡氏做的恰巧又是制药。

推开蔡程昱越来越粘人的吻，龚子棋翻身下床，月光下能看清一身精悍的肌肉 。他给自己点了根烟，和着烟味飘来的声音渐渐走远：

“蔡蔡，有个搞生物研究的教授，前一阵刚回国，我想跟他合作。明晚你见见他。说起来，他交流去的学校是你母校，你俩也算半个校友了“。

是嘛。蔡程昱郁闷地把头埋进被子。看来今晚没有奖励了。

为了欢迎这个教授，龚子棋还租下酒店的露天花园开了一个小型欢迎会。蔡程昱对这种碰碰杯跳跳舞的酒会早已失去兴趣，一个人早早待在龚子棋指定的客房里。

年轻有为，不近女色。蔡程昱刚把龚子棋给的小玩具塞进后穴，百无聊赖地拿起床头的合同翻看几页，转念想一想这个张教授是不是有什么隐疾。倘若是个下面的怎么办？这个念头让蔡程昱忽觉新鲜。刚想坐起来，却发现浑身软的像没了骨头。跳蛋在肠道深处不停震动，堪堪在那一点的上方，欲说还休地试探，四肢百骸百爪挠心地痒，却只是隔靴搔痒。蔡程昱知道是档数开的太大，连忙想取出来，可后穴不自觉地收缩，跳蛋被一点点吞地更深，手指只能勉强夹住一点尾巴。蔡程昱大开双腿跪坐在床边，专注屏息，两根指头夹着跳蛋刚抽出一点来，忽而有液体沿着那抽离的一点空壁流下来，滑腻腻淋个湿透，手一滑跳蛋就吃的更深，再也夹不住那一点尾巴。蔡程昱被逼的出了一身汗，一头倒在枕头里。他浑身发着抖，连雪白的脚尖都带着颤儿，心像想子棋今天的交代恐怕完不成啦 。门口有动静传来，他下意识想屏住呼吸，却发现安静的房间里全是自己暧昧的喘息 。门口的人显然也听到了：“谁在那 ？”

声音异常得熟悉，蔡程昱还在纳罕，那人迈着虚浮的步子走过来，一屁股坐在床上，扯着自己领带：“你走吧。”

蔡程昱着实是走不了。那人掀开被子看他一眼，酒立刻醒了。

“蔡蔡？你怎么在这？”

蔡程昱也惊愕。

这是他十七岁的恋人。因为这个人，大年三十他被绑上飞机送往美国，孤身一人苦苦支撑也没等来那个寻他的人，于是断了念想好好读书，盼着蔡家松口许他回国，欢欣雀跃眼看快要毕业，却在深夜被通知再也无家可归。只是多年的爱怨离愁是夏日正午的露水，缥缈得快要不见踪影，时过境迁，最终龚子棋还是把像只小狗一样的蔡程昱领回了国。

唯一还深刻的，是十七岁的夏天，情窦初开的青涩，初试云雨的好奇，蔡程昱食髓知味。

于是他扭动着身子，一开口便娇得似要化成一滩水：“超儿，帮帮我。”

不必他开口，张超也知道发生了什么。汗水打湿的刘海黏在潮红的脸上，嘴唇透亮的殷红，含水的眼睛被漏进窗户的月光一照就升腾为雾气，是情欲为笔画满了他整个身体 。 是蔡程昱自己玩过了头。他俯身过去，拍开蔡程昱在自己后穴恋恋不舍的手，两根纤长的手指伸进去，夹出一个还在震动的粉色玩意，像是在垂死挣扎的邪恶生物。是它吗，让张超少年时白月光般的天真童话变成了一个嗷嗷待操的黑暗童谣？

可是致病元凶被揪出来后病人并没有好转。张超看着蔡程昱扑上来，不得章法地解他的衬衫扣子，他喘着粗气扳正蔡程昱：“蔡蔡，你是怎么了 ？”

蔡程昱抬起头来眯着眼看他，不耐烦地问：“你到底做不做 ？”

张超一咬牙。痛心疾首是真的，可藏在身体里的欲望也是真的。十七岁的张超不反抗，是为了二十五岁时能真的留住他。于是他毫无怨言地留在国内，等到王家再也没办法完全控制他时，乘上第一班开往蔡程昱的飞机。彼时，他心心念念的初恋则被龚子棋牵着初初抵沪，而他自己对此一无所知。找不到蔡程昱的那些年里，他觉得自己一直乘着那架飞机在天空盘旋，永远无法抵挡大洋彼岸 。可蔡程昱现在自己送上前来，张超摸遍他身上每一寸肌肤，却觉得再也找不到他。于是在降落之前，他流着眼泪射在蔡程昱体内。

但是蔡程昱的灵魂病入膏肓，从内而外已经烂透了，每操一下便以呻吟的形式在空气中消散一部分，剩下的一半则化为令人羞耻的肠液流出体外。他对张超那些泪水无动于衷，看着这个刚刚强势地进入自己，现在却软弱地哭着快要蜷缩起来的男人，冷冷命令道：“你最好给我抠出来，不然他会不高兴的。”

“他是谁，蔡蔡，是那个让你变成这样的人吗？”张超终于止了哭，抹了把眼泪，虽然还带着明显的哭腔，但已恢复一些往日的沉静。

没有回答，蔡程昱觉得这个问题过于愚蠢。

是谁告诉你客房号，是谁把你送到这儿，那么他就拥有我。

“我不会让你一直这样下去的。你等我。”张超已经收起所有痛哭过的痕迹，再抬起头，已然简练，干脆，沉稳如山。

蔡程昱留恋地看了他最后一眼，仿佛穿过岁月无光能望见当初红梅树下那个白衣少年。

“不必了。”他闭上眼。“我自愿的。”

“不许哭！”

鞭子狠狠抽在蔡程昱背上，嫩鸡蛋般白细的皮肤立时肿起老高。疼！可蔡程昱立马噤了声，只敢咬着嘴里那根布条小声地抽噎。

“我不是告诉你张超很重要的么。”龚子棋恨恨地骂，手高高抬起，“啪”又是一下。“别说签合同了，现在连面都见不上。你怎么搞得？”

蔡程昱被龚子棋捆着双手裸着绑在床头，背上十几条红肿错综交织，火辣辣地疼龚子棋俯身过去解开他嘴上的绳条：“说 ！那天出什么问题了。”

蔡程昱不打算抖露他跟张超的少年情事，颤声把跳蛋玩过火的事说了龚子棋听完扔下鞭子，爬到他背上来，喉咙里逼出一声笑：“管不住你自己了是不是 ？”

眼睛被龚子棋用白布条系起，蔡程昱有种不好的预感，对着空气胡乱地低声唤着他：“子棋...子棋......”可龚子棋这样地温柔，这样缱绻地吻着他，直将他的惶恐都化作情迷意乱。他感受到龚子棋抵在他大腿软肉的肉茎肿硬起来，一下下摩过他的会阴。眼睛看不见时，身体的触感变得格外清晰，像是雨后的青草味道般鲜明。一点点刺激就让他兴奋不已。他在龚子棋手里一点点硬起来，感到自己是迎风展翅的蝴蝶，又像是清晨盛放的玉兰花，终于完完全全舒展开来。

他像个孩子般回吻他，用吃奶的劲，可扭动的身姿又实在是太像淫乱的荡妇。被捆着的手垫在腰下，高高翘起的白圆臀肉是当垆卖酒的豆腐西施，吸引着过往游人。但他的酒肆只对龚子棋开放，龚子棋受邀顶进去，一下一下，全避开他的要害，让他更加求而不得地燥热。他哼哼唧唧对着龚子棋撒娇，用乳狗般稚气的音节求龚子棋给他个痛快。

龚子棋用他惯用的低沉声线回答，性感却冰凉：“你从前从不失手 。怎么，因为是初恋情人就手软了 ？”

情潮一瞬间褪去，留下光秃秃裸露的沙滩。血管里热沸奔腾的血一下子凉透了，哗啦啦从脑子往下体奔涌去。龚子棋悄然离他而去，留他一个人干燥而昏涨地挺立在那里。

“子棋，别这样，求你给我，给我好不好。我错了，我知道错了。”蔡程昱的哀求只有空气听到，眼泪洇湿了布条，留下一个个浅灰色的洞，蔡程昱在空无一人的房间无力地喘息。

“转过去。”龚子棋回来了。他听话地转过身去趴在床上，龚子棋在他背上涂什么东西，抹在那些发着烫的红肿上，凉凉的，好舒服。他把头转回去，扬起覆着布条的脸，对着虚空发问，声音小小的，很乖：“子棋，给我好不好 。子棋。”

龚子棋只是温柔地抱起他的头：“最近这几天好好在家养着，最近外面不太平。乖，忍一忍。”

蔡程昱似乎这样就心满意足：“好。”

余氏最近似乎是真的不大好，龚子棋总在蔡程昱看不见的地方把眉头越皱越深。但蔡程昱无条件地相信龚子棋。他相信他能处理好这一切，就像他一直以来做的那样。但他仍然想力所能及地让他高兴一点，所以他瞒着龚子棋偷偷去找张超，求他把龚子棋要的东西给他。

“那我要的东西呢？龚子棋肯给吗？”张超定定地望着他。

蔡程昱冷下脸：“我说过，我自己选的。”

“所以是说，对他来讲，不是你，也无所谓，对吗？”拨弄人心的本事，张超跟着王晰学了个十成十。

蔡程昱扭过头不看他 。张超摇摇头，轻声说：“那我也说过，不会让你一直这样的 。蔡蔡，相信我，快了。”


End file.
